Clockwork Angel
by arisu rin
Summary: Count of three' isn't a plan. It's Sesame Street." Fun. Real Peachy.So going to Papou Asylum to work wasn't the best plan, well neither was its counterpart, a year with Chairman Heckler and his Dance of the Nightingale.Am I always the victim in life?


**AN-Felt like writing this, it is different from the things I normally write. I need to go write my World Geo Essay, but I wanted to update this. So...Roxas will be paired up with someone, don't know yet. I'm open with all ideas...I usually love writing Roxiri, cuz it is fun, but I want something different. I thought I might send this piece of advice to the guys, never smell a girl's mascara, you will never know, when she will push it up your nose. It did happen today. Hilarious. So i have the entire plot for this story written out, go check out my blog for updates...its my homepage. So, i just noticed Ven looks just like Roxas. **

**I am so slow...**

**This is just the prolouge so, don't expect much. I will get the next chapter during the weekend or something...I have free time, i hope. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Never did. Never will. **

* * *

**Clockwork Angel**

Roxas Keller.

It's just a name nothing more, but it's my name. And that is all that matters, but I don't see why, I'm not the only Roxas Keller in the world, and compared to them I might as well be nobody. So when they called me to the principal's office, I was wondering if they got me mixed up with another guy.

I'm Roxas Keller, the guy no one notices, the one that stays clear of everyone's way; minding my own business, strolling through life rather content, in an ignorant bliss. So maybe I forgot to do my homework and called Mr. Evans a fag in front of the whole class, he shouldn't even be caring. After all, the entire fag thing lost its interest around by the 17th time someone called him something offensive and vulgar.

So anyways, why was I watching Chairman Heckler dance around the room, in his so called, "Dance of the Nightingale…" This seems more like a curse to me and probably every student who has the honor of gazing at this dance, note the sarcasm. Great now for the twirl, his eyes are shining in that odd manner of his, and now he is looking at me. "Join me Roxas!" He says, skipping around the room, with his arm extended out. "Err…no thanks," I reply looking at the floor in horror.

Apparently he doesn't get the hint.

Kill me.

Or find the other Roxas, who enjoys the company of older men…because this Roxas is out of here. No back away, one step, two step, three step, four step, five-

"Roxy-chan!"

Shit.

"Didn't I say I had something important to tell you?" I gulped and looked away, please don't tell me I was involved in some sort of freaky rape thing, I'm too young to die. "What is it?" I reply, trembling, he was walking closer to me, but I still had the advantage, I was near the door, I turn around only to be greeted by the cold, hard, wall. Well…this is uncomfortable.

Now his arms were on either side of me, leaving me uncomfortably stuck in the middle like cheese and bread. God, if you manage to get me out alive, I promise you, I will follow your religious decrees. I will follow the Ten Commandments, and actually do them… I glance at the Chairman again, who takes a deep breath, "Roxas…"

Shit he called me Roxas.

Why didn't God, do something to make me get a normal name. Like Jack or Kevin, then I would be able to blend in, and fade away in the background. I look at him and count mentally, three…two….one…

"I need you to work in Paopu Asylum for me."

"What?"

Well…that was unexpected.

"So, why am I going?"

"Roxy-chan, you are a model student, good grades, athletic, and we need someone invisible to work there…"

Invisible, yeah the way you say it sounds like an insult.

"Why?"

"Because it is the new class project and we needed a guinea pig to test it on. And besides, you take Psychology, you should know this stuff." He said the "duh" tone. "That's not the real reason." I stated, glowering at him. I hate not being told the truth. Without knowing I felt trapped, and cursed.

Unable to fly.

"Just go Roxy-chan, think of it as a final, and if you don't I'll fail you and you get to stay with me for another WHOLE year!" he squealed, as I shuddered with revulsion. Blackmail. Typical. Am I the victim in life or I am I just pathetic. "I'll have to say both, Roxy-chan," Chairman quipped cheerfully as he filed the papers left on his desk.

Ouch.

There goes my ego, deflating slowly…

"Tomorrow, three o' clock sharp, kid, and don't be late." Chairman Heckler looks sternly at me, while I grin sheepishly; I'm infamous for my being late and my excuses for getting out of tardiness. But still he continues to glower at me, sick of his glare, I sigh, "I'll be there, but you owe me."

As soon as I said that, I immediately regretted it. With the sick, sadistic grin on the Chairman's face, I began to slowly back away, retreating away from the Chairman, and his precious 'Dance of a Nightingale.'

Yeah.

This year will be fun.

I can picture the laughter in my slaughter…

Ha. Ha. Ha.

* * *

**Review. **


End file.
